Episode 8111 (2nd April 2018)
Plot Joe and Noah pitch up at the scrapyard where Joe takes great delight in informing Robert that Jimmy sold him his half of the haulage business. He also reveals he's changed the name of the business to 'Tate Haulage & Sons' then proceeds to take one of the trucks out for a spin. As soon as Joe and Noah leave, Robert phones the police. Priya is struggling to find work. Bernice mentions she has a friend who's always looking for staff so passes on his details. At the Pirate Ship, Bob notices Laurel is acting off and realises it's because of what Brenda said outside the church. He reminds Laurel they've agreed to be just friends. Rebecca invites Lachlan, Belle, Aaron and Robert round to Keepers Cottage for lunch to thank them for their support over the past few months. At the pub, Bernice makes a comment about Bob to Laurel which results in her accidentally spilling a drink over the man standing next to her at the bar. Paul insists there's no harm done and introduces himself. Brenda informs Bob she's booked a night it Whitby. Bob isn't keen. He tells Brenda he'll meet her there once he fixes the leaking tap in the café. Bernice, Kerry and Chas believe Paul likes Laurel. Joe and Noah return to the scrapyard to find the police waiting for them. Smug Robert watches as Joe is arrested. Laurel, Bernice and Kerry have a drink with Paul and his friends. When Paul comments that Laurel isn't drinking an alcoholic drink, Kerry tactlessly blurts out Laurel is an alcoholic. Paul inquires how long Laurel has been dry, revealing he's been dry eight years next month. Bob walks into the pub looking for Doug and witnesses Paul tenderly swiping an eyelash from Laurel's cheek. Having been released by the police, Joe and Graham head to the scrapyard to have it out with Robert. Robert takes great pleasure in informing Joe he doesn't own half of Home James Haulage. He shows Joe a toy truck that he now owns half of, explaining he now owns half of Home James Trucks - a completely separate company he registered the previous day. Robert reveals Jimmy is in on this and also informs Joe they found the CCTV camera he hid in the office. As Joe leaves, Robert questions what half of Home James Trucks he wants, throwing the cab of the toy truck at his feet. Bob attempts to fix the leaking tap but ends up making it much worse. Meanwhile, Laurel makes excuses to leave the pub and as she's walking home, she spots Bob attempting to turn off the water and questions what's happened. Bob admits he was jealous to see her with the man in the pub. Laurel assures Bob he needn't be, just a the tap starts spraying everywhere, soaking them both. Rebecca has accidentally turned on the grill instead of the oven and burnt the chicken's outside, whilst leaving the rest of it raw. She knows she keeps doing stupid things and realises she probably needs help. Joe heads round to Victoria Cottage to confront Jimmy. He wipes the smiles off Jimmy and Nicola's faces when he reveals Jimmy signed the demolition order for Wishing Well Cottage and could be facing prison. Jimmy protests he didn't but Joe informs him he thought he was signing for private health insurance. Joe warns Jimmy he's made a bad decision getting on the wrong side of him. Nicola believes Joe is bluffing. Priya has a new job in marketing that she can start straight away. Whilst Laurel mops up the café, Bob phones Brenda telling her he'll get to Whitby as soon as he can. Once off the phone, Bob admits to Laurel he doesn't want to go to Whitby - he'd rather stay here with her, so Laurel locks the café door then passionately kisses Bob. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jai Sharma - Christopher Chittell *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Paul - Stefan Boehm *Police Officer - Geoffrey Newland Locations *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin and scrapyard *Café Main Street *Pirate Ship *Keepers Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Paul's friends are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,140,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes